wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Assailants Abroad
Its early morn the work just has begin within the Organization. The sun peaks over the high placed windows of the main lobby. Dio swipes his ID card and enters the building, There is two large guards behind a desk, One is watching some monitors that appear to be cameras. The other looks up from a magazine and nods at Dio. Dio begins the head up the first of many sets of stairs located to one side of the building. On the second floor Dio walks over to his offices, "Good morning" He tells his assistant "Good Morning Mr. Cattivo" She replies "JAC came by and told me to let you know he needs to see you" "Alright thank you" Dio replies as he drops his briefcase off on his couch and heads across the room to Jac's office. He knocks on the door. "Yo Jac its me, Kami" A voice from inside the room answers " Yes come in, I've been expecting you" Dio opens the door and walks in "What you got for me? Another target, I just got back from a mission. I get at least a damn week off." Dio says with frustration Jac turns to his Yomichou and speaks in the language of his pepole and then turns to Dio and smiles handing him a folder " just take this target out and you can have a break" "Whatever Jac, your lucky i like you buddy." Dio turns and walks back to his office. "A doctor.. Really? Hmm.. He is another member of the Organization, One of the Nine at that." Dio reads over the folder. Dio grabs a long coat, and heads out of the building, The guard that nodded earlier speaks up. "Another one all ready Kami?" "Don't you know it" Dio says as the door shuts behind him. He jumps in his Skyline to takes off to the airport. After about an hour he makes it to the Airport. He turns into a parking garage based a ways off from the others. The same guard from the headquarters is setting in the toll booth. "Nice to see you again Kami" The guard says as Dio swipes his ID card and the gate opens. He opens his trunk and places his Pistol and Knife in it, then he holds his hand over them and they disappear. He turns and walks a way from the car as he disappears as well. He heads into the terminal, He opens a door that has written on it. "Authorized personal only" He is now on a small runway where a small jet is waiting, He walks up the stair and hangs his coat up in the jet closet, The pilot turns and says "Morning again Sir, Ready to take off?" Dio nodes his head with out turning around, Taking a seat the faces the back of the plane. He drops the seat back and falls asleep. Else where in the early morning Christophe Noircoeur, a graduate student working of becoming a doctor, is walking up the sidewalk of a rather large building. The sunlight is dim and the crisp December chills the entire snow swept campus. Christophe makes his way into the lobby bidding welcome, in the foreign tongue that he had become quite use to speaking, to the security guard as he flashes the ID card hanging around his neck and makes his way down a brightly lit hallway. He makes a quick detour down an adjacent hall and steps into a dark room. He flicks on the light to reveal a rather modest lounge area complete with a outdated microwave, a coffeepot in need of replacement, and a vending machine. He steps over to vending machine and after collecting the necessary coins from his pocket retrieves a brightly colored sports drink from the machine. He proceeds to exit the room, turning off the light as he does and continues down the hall to an elevator. The reflective surface on the doors reveal Christophe to have a slender figure despite the baggy clothes and heavy jacket that he is wearing. The doors open and after swiping his ID card near the terminal the button that he intended to press lights up. After pressing the corresponding button he travels up a number of floors and exist the elevator and strides down a hallway that is much more eerie than the one before and steps into a dimly lit laboratory. He flicks on the switch to turn on the lights, but the room doesn't get lit much better as the florescent lights flicker slowly. He takes off his coat and puts it on a coat rack near the window that faces away from the rising sun and replaces it with a white labcoat. He immediately makes his way over computer and after waking it from its slumber signs in with what seems to be a password of unnecessary length. For a moment a seal, scripted in French, attempting to relay the prestige of the school is visible as the computer completes booting up. Christophe takes this time to walk over to heavy duty Fridge to grab a few petri dishes containing unknown growths within them and return to the desk with the computer. He sits down at the desk and begins typing away as he positions the biological samples under a microscope that displays the images on the computer screen. '' "I've covered up the discovery of Hosts and now all I have to do is continue my research alone,"'' Christophe thinks to himself, "so for now, I just have to work on the assignments I've been given, and not draw any extra attention." He continues his work in solitude as the sun rises on the opposite side of the building. The plane lands in Pairs, France on a small airport on the west side of the city, "Kami, Sir, We have landed in the targets city" Dio Wakes up "Alright thank you, Grab me a redbull and a cube. Then do what you need to." Dio takes out the salt cube in two bites and the downs half the redbull before getting up. He walks out the plane and moves through airport drinking the rest of the redbull and puts in a trash can then walk into a elevator and travels down to the basement which is a parking lot. He holds his hand up and reforms the 701 Skyline and rolls out. He skims the papers over as driving, he locates a address to the university, He puts it in to the GPS and drives about 30 minutes later he parks in the parking lot of the campus.